Pink Skulls, Black Rainbows
by Diamondtime
Summary: After Mabel helps save Robbie in the forest the two build a somewhat friendship. However when the two are threatened by there home-lives, the upcoming danger and the ending of summer, through all there adventures they realize they may have something more. MabelxRobbie. The ultimate Mobbie fic!


If we owned Gravity falls, we wouldn't be writing fanfiction now would we?

* * *

The dark teen frowned deeper as his head went down yet again, staring emotionless at the familiar patch of grass. He could no longer feel his toes and his fingers as they grasped the black guitar in his hand.

He wondered how long he had been out here, sitting like a duck in the rain just waiting to be shot. But his main thought was about his beloved.

_Wendy_

Just saying her name made him long for her, to run his fingers in her red long hair, to press his lips against hers, to hear her laugh. Oh

how he loved that laugh as it ringed like bells in his ears. But he could no longer have her or feel the familiar memory of her punching him in the face. So was young love.

Robbie could once again feel the familiar icy cold droplets of rain on his skin. It had already rained awhile ago when the sun was still high in the sky and he had started to play another new song to win her back.

_/~ I can__'t just leave you alone, baby~/_

_/~What you do to me is incredible~/_

Robbie looked at the sky again as the rain poured harder on his heart-broken soul. He could see the stars twinkling above in the inky blackness. The teen swore he was being mocked.

Then on the top floor of Wendy's house he saw the window open. Robbie gave a half-hearted smile, maybe she might forgive him this time. Maybe.

/~_why do you want me to stay away?_~/

/~_the loved we shared was invincible_~/

As the window opened he saw the redheads anger spread across her face.

"Robbie? Is that you again?" Robbie stepped into Wendy's view. Her face went red with anger.

"Leave me ALONE! Just stop it, I don't love you anymore!" Tears started streaming down from her face.

"It's all your fault. If your didn't lie or be such a self centered jerk then we wouldn't be here right now."

_/~Why can't I just try from the start?~/_

_/~To try and correct my mistake?~/_

The window slammed shut but Robbie could still here a muffled cry.

"I-if you t-try again I'm c-calling the p-police..."

The dark teen felt as if a iron wrench had been thrown at him. Yes he had saw that she was upset, angry and unforgiving but he still hoped she still loved him a little bit. Yet those words...had he possibly seen her as some kind of threat? What had he done? Why did this all have to happen?

Why?

_/~Without you I swear my life is nothing~/_

_/~My own life I could take~/_

Robbie felt the rain beat even harder. If that was even possible. Maybe the sky was saying it was time to leave. At least he had shown her that he loved her, maybe now he could move on. Picking up his guitar and laughing a fake laugh he left to stumble deep into the woods.

* * *

Mabel stared down at the sleeping form of her bother, his yawns echoing deep inside the Mystery shack and probably beyond. How could _he_ even sleep through this? Grabbing her pillow Mabel placed it around her ears to block out the noise.

Yawning softly Mabel began to go through the days events in her head. She could still feel the bruises of when Gideons robot had crash landed into the ground, even the hurtful truth flooding into all the towns folks eyes. Yet what ever did happen to that book? Grunkle Stan sure did take it off in a hurry...but it probably didn't have much significance to him anyway.

"Weeeennnnndddddyyyy...?"

God, was her brother dreaming about that girl again? It was plain as the sky love would never spark between them..she wondered why he tried anyway. I mean she is three years older than him! Three years is a lot when your a young teen, heck she was taller than him.

"Hahahahahaha...you...f-funny...!"

No way was Mabel pines guide to life maker, brother to Dipper pines, kinda defeated Bill Cipher expert sleeping through this! Throwing the pillow of her bed the preteen turned her head to the clock, glowing green numbers stared back at her.

2:15

"hmmm" Mabel thought lightly. It was summer the sun would come out soon so a mourning walk in the woods wouldn't hurt right?

Jumping out of bed full of unknown energy the young teen quickly swapped her clothes for some black leggings, dull white trainers and a sweater with a llama on it (because llamas are the warriors of the forest). Deciding she still looked full of fun like her normal self she quietly tip-toed downstairs and out of the shack.

* * *

Many people in gravity falls hardly take in account what might be lurking in the nearby forest, those who do know the reasons of why not to go in there. Sadly one depressed sadistic teen has no idea and Mabel pines...is well Mabel pines. After nearly a whole summer full of gnomes, talking islands, fraud child psychics and evil triangular dream demons you would have think she would have stayed far, far away. Yet in reality it was far different. The life-endangering thrilling adventures had become almost accustomed to the twins giving there life a somewhat new and completed feel. But that did't mean they knew they where playing with fire. Far from it.

Grunkle Stan looked down at the windows as he got out of his lab to see Mabel walking of into the forest umbrella in hand. Ever since he had found out his favorite twins had had journal #3 earlier that day he had been deeply worried. What if they didn't know the true dangers that lurked in that ancient paranormal mess of trees and undergrowth?

Stan pulled out a note-pad from the drawer in the kitchen

_Note to self- keep a keen eye on the twins, especially Mabel_

* * *

**Wow uncle Stan is suspicious and they haven't even met yet :) **

**Thanks for reading the whole way through (even though it wasn't that long) the others will be longer though!**

**This was me and my friends first fanfic Please R&R****!**

**(P.S SORRY FOR THE MOPEY SONG)**


End file.
